


Can you handle it?

by Nyxisis (IsseyRiot)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Estabilished Leonard Snart/Sara Lance, Established Relationship, F/M, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsseyRiot/pseuds/Nyxisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Cisco is still struggling with his feelings for Lisa and Sara’s peace of mind isn’t helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you handle it?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little contribution to the fandom, my first one :) I hope you guys enjoy it.

“We Snarts. Always so full of snarks” Lisa smirked at Sara and her brother.

The four of them had been lounging at Leonard and Lisa’s living room after having been out, going from bar to bar the whole night. Such nocturnal outings weren’t really Cisco’s thing, but Lisa ended up convincing him to accompany her. No matter how many nasty things he wished his then innocent eyes haven’t witnessed or how many bar brawls made him almost panic and want to run for it, Lisa’s excitement won him over. The Legends were back in 2019 for a short vacation and his girlfriend wanted to make the most out of it, not only with her brother and Mick, but also – and specially – with Sara, her adored sister-in-law.

“Well, lucky for you, you’ll be a Ramon soon” Cisco gave her one of his nerdy grins from his spot on the floor.

Lisa threw her head back and just laughed though, as if she had heard the joke of the year. Taking a glance at the couple chilling on the couch next to her, Cisco felt a little embarrassed to find them looking just as amused.

“Oh baby, you got me wrong. I love every second of it”

“That means too bad for you, kid.” Leonard drawled out while he played with Sara’s hair.

Not wanting for them to see his bruised ego, at the same time knowing he failed miserably at it, Cisco tried some humor relief for good measure. “No Ramon for you then?”

“Sorry, baby. But if you want…” she trailed off with a teasing smile.

“No. Thanks, I’m good”

One thing was to date Lisa and coming to terms with his feelings for her to the point where they even discussed - more like, joked about - marriage or to become used to these siblings and their codes and to be able to lounge in the company of one Captain Cold while still having a good time. Another was to be one of them.

Snart – both man and name – still gave him chills.

Now, looking at how the once Sara Lance stretched herself like a kitten while draped on her husband’s lap, wearing only a t-shirt too huge to be hers, and her platinum locks sitting too wild to make them look subtle, Cisco still couldn’t get over his perplexity at how easy this has come for her.

The former League assassin, now a vigilante in the light, still had room for a kind of duality he wasn’t used in seeing in the heroes he walked with. Sure, Cisco knew Barry and Kara weren’t up for comparison, being as pure and good as they were, but he believed even Queen himself still walked a reasonable straight line.

Sara Snart, on the other hand, known as the White Canary, didn’t do straight it seemed. She did kick the asses of too many scary bad guys for him to count. Yet, she still revealed to own a much darker side where not only she could so easily come to terms with her husband’s questionable anti-heroic mindset, but also actually look as pleased as a kitten with ball of wool whenever Snart gave into his past heist habits and came home with something shiny for her.

For someone who was a vigilante during the night and Captain Lance’s daughter (who the serious man still called his “baby girl”), Sara was as ambiguous and complex as they come.

He, on the other hand, still struggled. One can’t choose who they love and he knew that too well because, as luck would have it, Lisa was it for him.

Cisco did try to fight this feelings though. Among other failed attempts, he tried it with Caitlin, but it didn’t feel right. They both soon realized that nothing would come out of it other than a special friendship – one he treasured a lot.

Looking at Sara now, all child-like grins and femme fatale’s charm while laughing at something her husband has said, even he knew she was too much for his boat. And was relieved to have been wise enough to listen to his good senses where Sara then Lance now Snart was concerned, for the last person he wished to cross was Captain Cold.

So everything came back to Lisa again and that scared him. Enough to say Sara feeling so carefree and at ease in this scenario didn’t help him. Whenever he pointed that out to Lisa though, she’d have her words at ready for him.

“‘s thing called love, baby. She wants Lenny the way he is and is proud of it. She took me and Mick the way we are and we love her for who she is. Now, I love you, but can you handle this?”

Despite her signature smirk and flirty eyes, Cisco could hear her hurt. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel any different. He didn’t walk paths of greys like Sara Snart. He was a good guy, enthusiastic about saving the world and willing to do anything for his friends. He wasn’t a survivor like the three of them, or like Mick or Oliver. He had it easy, obviously.

But where did that leave him where the Snarts were concerned? Or more like, where Lisa was concerned?


End file.
